


Tiger Sharks and Cigarettes

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, aquarium, date, tiger sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: There is a new exhibit on the Bahamas sawshark at the San Francisco aquarium. Webster is dying to go and manages to rope his boyfriend into tagging along.OR: "Look, this is the last fucking time I'm coming here with you, alright? Spend so much time at this damn aquarium, I feel like I'm a fucking mermaid.”





	Tiger Sharks and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Webgott, and I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy this cutesy little drabble.
> 
> As always, no disrespect is meant to the real heroes of Easy Company!

“That was bullshit,” Liebgott muttered under his breath. Reaching for his cigarettes, he popped one into his mouth as the automatic doors to the aquarium slid shut behind them.

Webster smirked and pulled his (unnecessarily expensive) sunglasses over his eyes, shielding his gaze from the blinding California sun. “I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking,” he replied sardonically in that Ivy League lilt that made Liebgott want to strangle him half the time—and fuck him the other half. “Maybe we should fill out the customer satisfaction survey. Voice your complaints.”

Liebgott shrugged off his boyfriend's sarcasm. “It wasn't...” He trailed off, tone laced with utter disappointment. Lighting his cigarette, the brunette finished, “It was fine—just wasn't what I expected, s'all.”

At that, Webster's smirk grew into a full-blown grin, one full of gentle mocking and endless affection—devastatingly cute dimples and all. “And what exactly did you expect a tiger shark to look like, Joe?”

Liebgott cut his boyfriend a quick glare. “Fuck off.”

“I'm sorry,” Webster replied with an absolute lack of sincerity, before he added, genuinely. “If its any consolation, the Bahamas sawshark special exhibit was spectacular. I thoroughly enjoyed it.”

Liebgott frowned with a surly bitterness that was mostly for show. “I know you did.” He took a drag from his cigarette, smoke slipping past his pouty lips and curling up around his ears. “I guess I'm glad you did. Whatever. Look, this is the last fucking time I'm coming here with you, alright? Spend so much time at this damn aquarium, I feel like I'm a fucking mermaid.”

Snickering, Webster muttered, “Minus the fact that you swim with all of the natural grace of a giraffe.”

Insulted, Liebgott shoved the charmingly (frustratingly) arrogant shark enthusiast and strutted off towards the parking deck. Laughing goodnaturedly, Webster stumbled a step before he caught himself and surged forward to wrap an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. “Hungry, liebling? Let's go to lunch. My treat.”

Liebgott grinned, cigarette hanging limply out the corner of his mouth. “Fine, but we're getting seafood. I'd kill for some shrimp right now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
